


Злоеди(но) или Список Лэндиса

by anna_mrmrmr, eliah_jan, Madwit, marizetta, treeckster



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, WTF Combat 2018
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliah_jan/pseuds/eliah_jan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeckster/pseuds/treeckster
Summary: Цикл историй, вдохновленный списком не сбывшихся злодеев, придуманных Максом Лэндисом для второго сезона. Эврисинг, как обычно, это самое!





	Злоеди(но) или Список Лэндиса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано командой WTF Dirk Gently 2018.  
> Авторы:eliah.jan, Kaone-$an, Madwit, marizetta, МировоеЗло в ПолосатыхНосочках, treeckster  
> Бета: Кленуша

**Геракл**

— Ну вот зачем так орать? — обиженно спросил Дирк, потирая левое ухо.   
  
— Геракл! Дирк, смотри, Геракл!  
  
— Ну Геракл, ну бывает. Тодд, почему ты всё время всем недоволен?   
  
— Почему недоволен? Это же офигенно! Геракл посреди Сиэтла! Голый! Настоящий!  
  
— Во-первых, он не голый, он в шкуре, и я даже отсюда чувствую, как она пахнет, а во-вторых, ты уверен, что у тебя все в порядке? — насторожился Дирк, который как-то не привык к подобного рода реакциям и сразу начинал подозревать неладное.  
  
— Абсолютно! — обратил к нему сияющее лицо Тодд. — Это же кумир моего детства! Идём! Как ты думаешь, он даст мне автограф? Конечно, для того, чтобы дать автограф, нужно уметь писать, а с этим могут возникнуть проблемы, но мы можем сделать селфи. Точно, селфи — это даже лучше, чем автограф!  
  
— По-моему, это не очень хорошая идея, — сказал Дирк, упираясь пятками в пол. Тодд тащил его за рукав как паровоз. Он видел цель. Его ничто не могло сбить с пути.   
  
— То есть когда ты предлагаешь залезть в дом к опасному мафиози — это хорошая идея, а когда я хочу встретиться с любимым героем — плохая? Это, знаешь ли, называется «двойные стандарты».  
  
— Он не слишком похож на героя, — пробормотал Дирк. Все его инстинкты просто-таки вопили о том, что идти нужно в прямо противоположную сторону. — Скорее, на злодея. И собака у него страшная.   
  
— Это Цербер, а не собака! Адский пес, охраняющий вход в мир мертвых! И как это не герой? Он совершал подвиги! Он убил немейского льва!  
  
— Вот вряд ли этот лев считал его героем. Кого он еще убил?   
  
— Дирк! Тебе нужно просто нас сфотографировать, а не портить мне момент!   
  
Раздался громкий хлопок. Геракл дернулся, некрасиво завалился в сторону и упал.   
  
Тодд резко остановился. На его лице отразился ужас и крушение всех надежд.   
Его герой был абсолютно, окончательно и бесповоротно мертв.   
  
— Привет, ребята, — сказала Барт.   
  
— Ну конечно, — всплеснул руками Дирк и попятился.   
  
Тодд их проигнорировал. Застывшим взглядом он смотрел на мертвого Геракла.  
  
— Слышь, Дирк, — Барт фамильярно ткнула детектива локтем под ребра, отчего тот содрогнулся, и громким шепотом спросила:   
  
— А это чегой-то с ним?  
  
— Падение кумиров, — зачем-то тоже шепотом ответил Дирк. — Тодд, ну не расстраивайся ты так! Давай я вас все-таки сфотографирую. Ляжешь рядом, как будто вы просто прилегли отдохнуть!  
  
Тодд молча показал Вселенной огромный фак, мрачно развернулся и пошел. Дирк помедлил пару секунд, а потом побежал вслед за ним.   
  
— Ребята, а собака? — крикнула им вслед Барт. — Ну как всегда.   
  
Она почесала пса за ухом левой головы.   
  
— Ну что, красавчик, пойдешь со мной?

 

* * *

**Человек в фиолетовом костюме панды-пирата**

Тодд открыл очередную шоколадку. На этот раз она была с кусочками печенья и изюмом. Кто начал приносить в агентство шоколад, он так и не понял, но всякий раз это было как нельзя кстати.  
  
Пока в какой-то момент на шоколад первым не наткнулся Дирк.  
  
— Ох, Тодд, ты купил нам шоколад! — радостный голос раздался из кухонной зоны агентства и Тодд непроизвольно вздрогнул. — Это так мило, спасибо!  
  
— Это был не я, — в голосе предательски проскользнуло смущение. — Видимо это Фара. Она уже некоторое время их приносит и кладет в разные места.  
  
— Вообще-то нет, — Фара возникла в дверях ванной. — Я тоже пару раз находила шоколад на полках, но думала, что его приносит кто-то из вас.  
  
В помещении повисла неловкая тишина.  
  
— Если никто из нас не приносил шоколад, то откуда он? — Тодд первым нарушил тишину, подозревая, что за это время успел съесть больше, чем его друзья.  
  
— Похоже, у нас новое дело! — радостно воскликнул Дирк, подхватил все сладости с кухонного стола и присел на диван рядом с Тоддом. — Загадочные шоколадные плитки, преследующие холистическое детективное агентство с целью выяснения любимого вкуса детектива!  
  
Тодд поперхнулся кофе и с удивлением уставился на стопку плиток, верхнюю из которых сейчас разворачивал Дирк. В отличие от прошлых одиноких шоколадок, сейчас их было восемь.  
  
Все внимание в комнате было посвящено шоколадке. Вначале Тодд и Фара следили за тем, как Дирк разворачивал бумагу и фольгу, потом как он ломал плитку и, в итоге, как положил кусочек в рот. Только в этот момент он заметил взгляды друзей, хотел было что-то сказать, но лишь скорчил страшную гримасу. Фара молниеносно опрокинула его на диван и попыталась разжать ему рот для… Тодд подозревал, что она хотела оказать первую помощь, но уточнять не стал. В любом случае, Дирк начал яростно отбиваться, вырвался и отскочил к окну. Спасение не удалось, но, видимо, в нем и не было нужды.  
  
— С ириской! — Дирк наконец прожевал шоколад и был в восторге. — Очень вкусно, к слову!  
  
Сил ругаться у Тодда не было, так что перепалкой с Дирком занялась Фара. Под их спор о безопасности поедания неопознанных сладостей Тодд начал собирать разбросанные в ходе неудавшейся операции спасения шоколадки. Развернутая и разломанная плитка, естественно, разлетелась по полу в разные стороны, в том числе и под диван. Там же оказалась бумажка, в которую она была завернута.  
  
— Ребят, похоже, у нас проблемы.  
  
Замолчавшие друзья повернулись к Тодду, держащему упаковочную бумагу обратной стороной к ним. На ней крупно была нарисована буква «И».  
  
Следующие пять минут были посвящены дружному разворачиванию шоколада. Вслед за «И» были обнаружены «Т», «Е», «Г», «М», «П» и две «О». Путем несложных манипуляций из них было составлено слово «ПОМОГИТЕ». На какое-то время в агентстве в очередной раз повисла тишина.  
  
— У нас действительно новое дело! — Дирк был непробиваемым оптимистом.

*******

Человек стоял под окнами агентства в кустах. Ему было ужасно жарко. От фиолетового рябило в глазах. Сколько уже дней он ходит в таком виде? Сколько уже шоколада он поставил в агентство? С чего всё началось? Ему сложно было вспомнить. Единственное, что он ещё четко осознавал, так это тот факт, что помочь ему может лишь Дирк Джентли.  
  
Впрочем, подождите. Зачем ему вообще нужна помощь? Разве что… Помощь в захвате новой шоколадной фабрики!  
  
— Йо-хо-хо и чан шоколада!

 

* * *

  **Монстр-фонарь и его мамочка**

Лейси учила Джека: сколько бы дней ни прошло, сколько бы дорог ни пересекалось в одной точке пространства и времени, сколько бы предупреждающих знаков «осторожно, опасность» или старых рекламных вывесок придорожного отеля не стояли на углах зданий — всегда найдётся дурак, который будет спокоен.

  
За четырнадцать фонарных лет Джек усвоил этот урок на отлично.  
  
Допустим, идёт человек, никого не трогает, думает об овцах или волках (в зависимости от воспитания и личных предпочтений) и тихонько насвистывает себе под нос мелодию из последнего просмотренного сериала. Как только ты его увидишь, ты должен ему подмигнуть два раза. Но он вряд ли заметит это, потерянный в своих мыслях. Спустя секунд двенадцать – нужно моргнуть ещё раз и с тихим визгом погаснуть. Всё просто. Обделённый интеллектом, но награждённый полным отсутствием инстинкта самосохранения (не то чтобы это можно было назвать компенсацией), человек замедлит ход, дыхание и свист. Тебе останется немного – замедлить пульсацию света в его глазах. Человек будет смотреть на тебя с интересом, улыбкой (мол, вот фонарь дурак, погас, интересно, почему) и немного прищурив глаза, словно предчувствуя что-то неладное. Дальше – дело техники. Обычно было так.   
  
— Я ему говорю, ну не может тень существовать отдельно от света, Дирк! А он мне что? — Тодд шёл по лишённой света фонарей улице и вёл занимательную беседу с умным человеком — с самим собой. Его ноги заплетались, но голова соображала на удивление хорошо. — А он мне что?   
  
— А он тебе что? — вторил ему чей-то голос, из-за которого Тодд подпрыгнул и чуть не упал в лужу.   
  
Он остановился, провёл по лицу руками, посмотрел на Джека и продолжил, словно ничего необычного не произошло, и он сейчас не говорил с маленьким милым (так ему казалось) уличным фонарём. Или это был мальчик? А, не так уж и важно.  
  
— А он, он... Сказал, что тень — не всегда признак близкого света, а свет в принципе – не всегда хорошо. Иногда он может быть последним, что ты увидишь в жизни. Депрессивный Дирк — тот ещё мудак, знаешь ли... Как там тебя зовут?  
  
В этот момент Лейси молча смотрела на то, как её сын пытается отхватить немного света себе на ужин. Пытается – но этот странного помятого вида молодой человек не поддаётся на его уловки, сам того не понимая.  
  
— Господи, в какие ж я дрова, — Тодд похлопал себя по щекам, сообразив, что сейчас стоит напротив уличного фонаря и разговаривает с ним про свет, тень, Дирка и бытие. — А он же завтра меня опять потянет в эти, как их там, дела… Расследования, во! Ну и ладно, ну и хорошо. Это же здорово.  
  
Джек хорошо помнил урок матери: любой дурак может потерять свет из глаз, если долго задержится у фонаря. Но не тот, который знаком с Дирком и который, возможно, является его другом и коллегой.  
  
На районной электростанции некий Дирк заступил на ночную смену. Все фонари в городе горели как обычно.

 

* * *

**Человек, который не помнит, почему он делает то, что делает**

«Кто я?» — подумал он и посмотрел на свои то, что по зрелому размышлению решил назвать руками. Руки держали несколько разных штук, а рядом с ним лежала книга: «Большой дружелюбный (очень) толковый словарь».  
  
Проведя некоторое время со словарём, он понял, что его руки (ему они, кстати, очень понравились) держали спутниковую тарелку, связку моркови, швабру и несколько журналов «Морские новости».  
  
«Интересно, — продолжил размышлять он, поев моркови и покрутив швабру над тем, что иначе как головой описать не получалось. — Получается, я — хомусапиенс. Человек тоись. А значит, у меня должно быть имя? Хорошее, сильное. Или нет? А вдруг я женщина? А как узнать?»  
  
Зашелестели страницы словаря, потом послышался громкий удар и крайне недовольное «АРГХ». Толковый словарь ничем не смог помочь в определении жизненно важных приоритетов.  
  
— Чертова квантовая суперпозиция! — непроизвольно вырвалось у человека, и хотя он понятия не имел, что это значит, звучание ему понравилось почти так же, как собственные руки.  
  
Вскоре человек решил закончить с экзистенциальными метаниями и пойти поискать что-нибудь поинтереснее морковки.  
  
Он вышел из обшарпанного бетонного здания и, прихватив свои вещи, поплелся в сторону виднеющихся невдалеке деревьев.  
  
Там он увидел фонари, дорожки, деревья и большой огороженный песчаный участок со странными, зловещего вида горками и решетчатыми приспособлениями.  
  
Перешагнув через маленький бордюр, человек присел и, сложив рядом спутниковую тарелку и журналы, принялся бездумно чертить шваброй знаки на песке.  
  
В отдалении послышались голоса.  
  
— Хоббс, объясни, какого счастья мы делаем ночью в парке возле детской площадки? — голос был спокойным и терпеливым в той стадии, которая предшествует непосредственно дикой, бесконтрольной ярости. — Тут крипотно, чувак.  
  
— Тина, я же тебе объяснял, это холистика, всё между собой вот это вот, и смотри, луна такая большая и яркая, так что если мы находимся здесь, значит, так нужно.  
  
— Чувак, ты не Дирк.  
  
— Но я взаимосвязан с Дирком, ты тоже, а значит и мы — со всем остальным!  
  
— Чувак, почему над площадкой зелёное свечение?  
  
— А я же говорил!  
  
— Чувак, а щупальца, лезущие из земли, это тоже так нужно?  
  
Человек оглядел плоды своих трудов. Он не знал, почему нарисовал именно такие символы, но они были симпатичные. До тех пор, пока не окрасились багровым сиянием и из них не полезли гигантские щупальца с присосками.  
  
Человек ударил одно из них шваброй, но это помогло мало — щупальце схватило его за пояс и, перевернув вниз головой, потащило к разверзшейся между комьев земли пасти.  
  
«Ну вот, опять, — неизвестно почему подумал человек. — В следующий раз получится. Чертова квантовая неопределенность».

 

* * *

**Злобная чирлидерша и её злодейский мох-симбионт**

— Почему нам всегда приходится убегать?!— Тодд еле успевал за Дирком по пустому школьному коридору, но смолчать не мог.  
  
До пожарного выхода оставалось меньше десяти метров, когда в дверном проеме появилась Фара с автоматом в руках. Последний рывок и они оказались снаружи. Прежде чем позволить себе отдышаться, нужно было как-нибудь запереть дверь. В поисках подпорки Дирк вырвал у Фары из рук автомат и просунул его в дверные ручки. Только после этого они с Тоддом сползли на землю.  
  
— Ребят, что происходит?!  
  
Прежде, чем кто-нибудь ответил, в дверь ударилось что-то тяжелое и, вероятно злобное. Вся троица опасливо посмотрела на возникшие на дверях выпуклости, но то, билось в двери с внутренней стороны, видимо, решило поискать другой выход.  
  
— Ну, например, мы выяснили, что случилось со школьным живым уголком и собачкой миссис Фарен, – охотно начал отвечать Дирк. — Во всем виновата неразделенная любовь и одинокий мох…  
  
— Инопланетный плотоядный мох, ты хотел сказать, — встрял Тодд.  
  
Фара переводила испытующий взгляд с детектива на его помощника и обратно.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Молодой мох-симбионт, который, видимо, потерялся, был найден горюющей черлидершей, чьи ожидания на получение звания «королевы» на выпускном балу разбились об отказ главной баскетбольной звезды школы, — Дирк так горячо говорил, будто бал и для него был важным событием. — А так как она всегда любила животных, и даже была волонтером в приюте, то не смогла пройти мимо одинокого мерцающего комочка…  
  
— Дирк, ты часто на улице натыкаешься на мерцающие комочки? — с сомнением спросила Фара.  
  
— И тем более их подбираешь, — поддакнул Тодд.  
  
— Но так как мох по сути своей симбионт, выстраивающий прочные нейронные связи со своим носителем, то, в конце концов, случилось то, что случилось. Любовь девушки к животным сказалась на пищевых предпочтения мха, а ее настроение усугубилось из-за примитивности мыслительного процесса мха.  
  
Дирк оглядел друзей, довольный раскрытием очередного загадочного дела. Друзья молчали.  
  
— Так. Отлично. Все стало понятно, — не выдержала Фара. — Только что теперь делать с этой неразлучной парочкой?!

 

* * *

**Гоблин-бейсболист**

— Сколько живу, а никогда не встречал гоблинов-бейсболистов, — задумчиво произнес наконец Дирк, чтобы как-то заполнить тишину.  
  
— Чувак, а скольких гоблинов ты вообще успел повстречать?! — Тина окинула его взглядом, выражающим крайнее беспокойство.  
  
Дирк лишь пожал плечами, наблюдая, как Хоббс продолжал, кряхтя, закапывать тело в белой форме посреди ночного карьера.  
  
— У меня много чего за всю практику происходило. Я когда-нибудь рассказывал, как повстречал Тора? Сразу скажу — он не так уж красив, как многие говорят…  
  
— По крайней мере, это не какой-нибудь фиолетовый монстр-людоед, — решил вмешаться Тодд, не желая выслушивать историю про Тора в сотый раз, — или злобный маг из оживших фантазий ребенка.  
  
— Воображение у тебя, конечно, — фыркнул Дирк и тут же согнулся от брошенной ему в живот лопаты.  
  
Копать еще предстояло глубоко. А потерянный бриллиант так и не был найден. Да и тело напавшего на них злобного спортсмена из мира фэнтези само себя от дышащего им в спины ЦРУ не спрячет.

 

* * *

**Фокусник-психопат со сложной личной вендеттой**

Эскаписты бежали от реальности, отстреливаясь. Вернее, отстреливалась только Фара (хотя сама Фара считала, что кидаться в преследователя чем попало — это не совсем отстреливаться, но надо же было что-то делать), — Тодд ловил удивительно яркие даже для парарибуллита глюки и орал, а Дирк изо всех сил пытался не паниковать.  
  
Реальность настигала их в виде человека в черном. У человека в черном был реквизит. Еще у него была армия дрессированных и явно психически нестабильных голубей.   
  
— Тодд, ну очнись же, давай, здесь тоже весело, ты все пропускаешь…  
  
— Дирк, бога ради, веди машину! — начала выходить из себя Фара. Ей что, одной здесь интересно увернуться от клювов и когтей маленьких летающих комочков ненависти? Клевались голуби пребольно, это она успела проверить на себе.   
  
— Вообще-то это не машина, а электрическая тележка, машина бы не влезла за сцену…  
  
— Неважно! — рявкнула Фара так, что Тодда отпустил приступ.   
  
— Боже, мы что, действительно здесь? — поинтересовался он. — И ради чего стоило приходить в себя?  
  
— Фара, только не причиняй Джейку вреда, — тут же переключился с Тодда на насущные проблемы Дирк.   
  
— Джейку? Вы что, знакомы?  
  
— Конечно, мы с ним знакомы! — возмутился Дирк так, как будто это была самая очевидная вещь на свете. — Мы познакомились, когда я работал фокусником.  
  
— Дирк, давай так: расскажи нам, кем ты в этой жизни не работал. Но только не сейчас, а как-нибудь потом. Хорошо подготовься, это сложный вопрос. А сейчас: кто этот Джейк, мать его, и почему нас пытаются заклевать его психованные голуби? И постарайся уложиться в сорок секунд, потом они нас догонят.   
  
— Я работал фокусником. Недолго. Мы с Джейком неплохо ладили. Я знал всего три фокуса, этого было недостаточно для шоу, он научил меня всему, что нужно. Я хотел поблагодарить его! И в ответ научил его единственному, что на тот момент хорошо умел сам — варить пельмени в электрическом чайнике, очень полезное качество для холостяка в большом городе! Но он не был холостяком, возможно, в этом и была вся проблема, короче, что-то пошло не так, в результате его квартира сгорела, а жена от него ушла. Джейк почему-то решил, что это я виноват, потому что хотел отобрать его знания и жизнь, и у него теперь иногда случается...  
  
— И мы пошли на его шоу?   
  
— Но он же мой друг!  
  
— А за кулисы мы зачем полезли? И что теперь делать?  
  
— Да ничего не делать. Я уже позвонил куда надо, нас спасут через полчаса.   
  
— И давно это было?  
  
— Четыре минуты назад.   
  
— То есть, — резюмировала Фара, — нам осталось продержаться всего двадцать пять минут.   
  
— Двадцать шесть. Фигня вопрос, — прохрипел Тодд и снова уплыл в объятья парарибуллита.  
  
Голуби неотвратимо приближались.

 

* * *

**Обычный гоблин**

— Не понимаю чего ты так нервничаешь, Тодд, — пожал плечами Дирк, помогая подпереть шваброй хлипкую картонную дверь кладовой, где они вдвоем оказались.  
  
— Да, нас всего лишь преследует взбешенный орк, который ошибочно думает, что мы украли его сокровище. Которое, кстати, даже не настоящее. И ты, тем не менее, зачем-то решил прихватить его с собой, — его друг навалился плечом, пока с другой стороны продолжали рычание и тяжело ударять по двери.  
  
День их, мягко говоря, не задался.  
  
— Не орк, а обычный гоблин, — Дирк обильно потел от стресса, но каким-то образом не прекращал быть раздражающим. — Это расизм, между прочим. И не думаю, что Моне очень нравилось находиться в том хранилище.  
  
— Да как вообще Мона там оказалась?!  
  
— Бриллиант, Тодд! — детектив нетерпеливо потряс гигантским камнем перед лицом Тодда и качнул головой. — Ты что-то совсем невнимательный. И как ты не понял, что мы имеем дело именно с гоблином? Уж ты-то из всех людей должен видеть разницу.  
  
— Это еще что должно значить?  
  
Но Дирк лишь успокаивающе похлопал его по хоббитской голове и застыл. Снаружи послышались выстрелы — Фара, должно быть, наконец пришла им на подмогу.

 

* * *

**Женщина из песка**

— Дирк, ты что там делаешь? — удивился Тодд, открыв дверь офиса и обнаружив своего друга-коллегу-работодателя с ярко-зелеными совочком и ведерком в руках.  
  
— Свою работу, — коротко ответил тот.  
  
— Ты теперь ещё и уборщица на полставки? Это хорошо, — одобрил Тодд.  
  
С тех пор как последнюю уборщицу сожрал самый обычный гоблин, клининговая компания отказалась с ними сотрудничать.  
  
Вместо ответа Дирк стряхнул содержимое совочка в ведерко, и вдруг с громким «Пуфф» над ним взвился столб желтого песка, а в следующий миг рядом с Дирком возникла женщина. Самая обычная женщина средних лет, с крашеными светлыми волосами, в кремовой блузке и клетчатых брюках. На одной ноге вместо туфли у неё было надето зеленое ведерко.  
  
— Благодарю, — с достоинством сказала женщина.  
  
— Так на чем мы остановились? — как ни в чем не бывало спросил Дирк.  
  
— Эй, — подал голос Тодд.  
  
— Я рассказывала вам про свой компьютер…  
  
— Ах да, верно! Если я правильно помню, он сожрал вашего кота, после чего спрятался в гараже и теперь отказывается выходить.  
  
— Да, хотелось бы что-то с этим сделать.  
  
— Само собой.  
  
— И желательно поскорее, у меня рабочий проект горит!  
  
— Эй!  
  
— Тодд! — стремительно повернулся к нему Дирк, словно только что заметив. — Представь себе, компьютер этой милой женщины внезапно ожил, сожрал её кота и спрятался в гараже…  
  
— Это я уже слышал, — сухо ответил Тодд.  
  
Снова раздалось «Пуфф», и женщина исчезла. Пол усыпал густой слой песка.  
  
— А это ещё что такое? — ровным тоном поинтересовался Тодд.  
  
— Да что же это такое! — в унисон воскликнул Дирк. — Опять! Мисс Мур, ну соберитесь же наконец!  
  
С ужасающей бесповоротностью Тодд понял, что у них появилось новое дело.

 

* * *

**Объект Бэл**

— Я холистический агент по продажам! Я не должна здесь быть! — взревела женщина и яростно затрясла кулаками посреди вагона поезда.  
  
Месяц за окном лукаво подмигнул, лишь сильнее распаляя ее ярость. Она должна была победить! Если бы не этот противный Дирк Джентли и его друзья!..  
  
— Это поезд, идущий по небу в никуда, тут никто не должно быть, — ехидно ответило существо, подозрительно похожее на гоблина. — И всё же мы тут, так что хватит кричать. И уйдите с прохода, милочка, народу мешаете.  
  
— Она сказала что-то про продажи? А газеты она продает? Семки? — второй гоблин в форме бейсболиста придирчиво оглядел новенькую и досадливо махнул рукой — Ну хоть на баяне не играет, как тот, уже хорошо.  
  
— Как кто?...  
  
В этот же миг в вагон протиснулся усатый мужчина в белом костюме с баяном и затянул громко и заунывно:  
  
— Пооооолюбиииил я денгдаморца, денгдамоооорца статного!  
  
— КУСТОБУРГЕРЫ! ГОРЯЧИЕ КУСТОБУРГЕРЫ! — взревела тетка, появившаяся за ним следом.  
  
— Не хотите ли купить йо-йо? Вам точно нужно это йо-йо! Дешево, а вам так почти задаром!  
  
— Закройте окно, меня продует!  
  
— Откройте окно, мне жарко!  
  
— Женщина, куда вы лезете?... Кто опять курил в тамбуре?!  
  
— Мужчина, ваш рюкзак мешает мне жить!  
  
— Осторожно, тут беременная ежиха!  
  
— КТО ВЫПУСТИЛ МУМИЮ?!  
  
— Двери закрываются! Повторяю! Двери закрываются! Следующая станция... АХАХАХАХАХАХ! НАЕБАЛ, НАЕБАЛ! Я НИКОГДА НЕ ОСТАНОВЛЮСЬ!  
  
— Это что, ад? — дрожащим голосом поинтересовалась Бэл, застыв от ужаса на месте.  
  
Кто-то уже успел сунуть ей в руки жабу. Буквально.  
  
— Только смотря как к этому отнестись, — гоблин-бейсболист с любовью погладил своего соседа по острой коленке и обратился к Бэл с широкой улыбкой. — Спать будем втроем на одной полке!  
  
Женщина перевела взгляд на постер, на котором было гордо отпечатано: «Летайте с нашими Вендиморскими Железными Дорогами!», вдохнула побольше воздуха. И начала кричать.

 

* * *

**Банда злобных поваров**

— Вот эти, — сказала Аманда уверенно, когда на кухню зашли трое мужчин в поварской форме и начали вытаскивать поварёшки и кастрюли. Один из них выволок из подсобки внушительный чан с горелкой, которая вскоре весело разгорелась синим пламенем.  
  
— Я таких не помню, — сказал Тодд.  
  
— Они выглядят чрезвычайно чистенькими, — вмешался Дирк, настороженно разглядывая занятую троицу.  
  
— Ещё бы, — фыркнула Аманда. — Представь, они каждый день пытают детей качественно подгоревшей манной кашей и кислым молоком. Ходят на работу как на праздник и одеваются соответственно.  
  
— Это что, запонки? — восхитился Дирк.  
  
— Всё равно, не могу вспомнить, чтобы меня кто-то пытал в столовой, — упрямился Тодд.  
  
— Они позже тебя появились, — объяснила Аманда. — Я прекрасно помню их пересоленные драники. Вегетарианские салаты с дохлыми мышами. Натёртый пенопласт вместо сыра пармезан в Цезаре. Окаменевшие маффины! Если ты упрямился и не хотел есть то, что давали, они швыряли в тебя маффином или подпиливали шнурки, или запускали бедных мышей и пауков за шиворот. И до сих пор взрослые не верят жалобам детей, ведь персонал эти изверги кормят совсем иначе. Возможно, директор в доле с ними — он как раз появился незадолго до них. Он знает, как рассказать взрослым правильную историю.  
  
— Эй, куда делся Дирк?  
  
Дирк Джентли крадущейся походкой Розовой Пантеры подбирался к занятым поварам. В отличие от великих выдуманных сыщиков прошлого, он даже не пытался прятаться — просто шёл к ним странной вихляющейся походкой, и на удивление такое поведение срабатывало: на него никто не обращал внимания.  
  
Повара, ничего не опасаясь, начали орудовать вокруг: нашинковали ободранную кору деревьев, добавили странно пахнущих строительных масел, вытащили живых мышей из банок. Кто-то приволок лягушку, которая дёргалась у него в руке. У Тодда сжалось сердце. Аманда взвесила в руке биту.  
  
— Сейчас они начнут, тогда и нападаем, — скомандовала она.  
  
Повара, как ведьмы из Макбета, собрались вокруг котла. Дирк уже дышал в спину одному из злодеев.  
  
Броцманы переглянулись.  
  
— Он же сейчас вляпается, — пригрозила Аманда.  
  
И сразу после этого случилось несколько событий. Один из банды Идеально Чистых Кухонных Работников заметил Дирка, Дирк вспрыгнул кошкой и с криком «киийя» кинулся на троицу, но споткнулся о подножку и тут же получил в лоб поварёшкой.  
  
Раздался злобный хохот.  
  
— Ребята, сегодня у нас обновление меню!  
  
Аманда выскочила из укрытия и швырнула наугад тарелку. Посуда разбилась прямо о темечко одного из злодеев. Аманда перехватила биту и бесстрашно бросилась на самого огромного повара в банде.  
  
— Один повержен, осталось двое! — радостно закричал Тодд, болея за своих издалека.  
  
Но Дирк был в опасности — над ним зависла гигантская поварёшка.  
  
— О нет, — простонал Тодд, сжимая кулаки. — Дирк, ползи!  
  
Поварёшка прошлась по спине Дирка, и тот застонал.  
  
Два выстрела, и оба повара свалились наземь с продырявленными коленными чашечками.  
  
— Фара! — радостно заорал Тодд. — Ну вот, я знал, ты всех спасешь.  
  
— Немного помощи не помешало бы, Тодд, — заорала разъяренная Аманда. И уже куда спокойнее добавила: — Фара, отличная работа.  
  
Вместе они подняли стонущего Дирка.  
  
— Я не создан для силовой части нашего агентства, — чуть позже причитал он, опираясь на Тодда и Аманду, пока Броцманы тащили его к машине. Фара позади вызывала полицейских, сжимая в руках толстенный файл собранных свидетельств от детей от трёх до шести лет о насилии в столовой.  
  
— Эй, Дирк, — весело позвала его Аманда. — Ты решил дело о злобной банде поваров в моём детском саду!  
  
— Ах, мелочи, — привычно отмахнулся Дирк, тут же повеселев. 

 

* * *

**Элмер Фадд**

— Да вы, блять, шутите, — задумчиво сказал мистер Прист.  
  
— Я не шучу! Я выстлелю!  
  
— Не то чтобы я ставил под сомнение вашу готовность сделать это, мистер, эээ, Фадд, — Прист примирительно поднял руки.  
  
— Я выстлелю! Вот увидите! Я…  
  
— А можно я выстрелю? — спросила Барт, высовываясь из-за спины Приста. Ей было ужасно скучно.  
  
— Нельзя! — рявкнул в их наушниках Кен. Прист и Барт синхронно поморщились. — Он нужен нам живым.   
  
Барт издала разочарованный полустон, полурык и улеглась обратно на мешки с мукой. Мистер Прист продолжил задумчиво созерцать «чрезвычайно важный феномен».  
  
Посреди разгромленного зала ресторана, прямо на обломках стола, устроился плюгавый мужичонка в дурацком охотничьем кэпи на слишком большой голове. В дрожащих руках он сжимал смехотворно огромное ружье. Его можно было бы счесть забавным, если б не три трупа — официантка и два посетителя, которые бегали слишком медленно.  
  
Впрочем, Прист всё равно считал его забавным.  
  
И крайне раздражающим. Они с Барт торчали тут битых три часа.  
  
Он вздохнул и начал снова.  
  
— Огласите свои требования, мистер Фадд, и мы посмотрим, что можно сделать! — прокричал он сквозь сложенные рупором ладони.  
  
— Убейте плоклятого кволика!  
  
— Кролика?  
  
— Кволика!  
  
Кажется, горе-охотник готов был разрыдаться.  
  
— О чем он, черт побери, говорит? — прошипел Прист в микрофон.  
  
— Кролики? Кролики, — донеслось из наушника. — Тяните время, я переброшу группу Сигма в зоомагазин.  
  
Прист закатил глаза. Ему нравилось работать с Кеном, очень нравилось — веселился даже пуще, чем в старые-добрые деньки, а шрамы — ну что шрамы, их он носил с гордостью, как иные — медали за отличную службу.  
  
Мимо его уха просвистела, рыдая, пуля. Присту послышалось едва различимое «простииииииитеееее».  
  
— Еще одна, — оживилась Барт, столовым ножом выковыривая пулю из стены. — Интересно, у этой тоже дети?  
  
Мистер Прист обожал свою работу. Где ещё можно найти ружье, держащее пули в заложниках? Век живи, век учись.

 

* * *

**Писатель и его альтер-эго**

— Истина где-то рядом, — изрек Тодд. К его разочарованию, музыкальная тема из «Секретных материалов» на фоне не заиграла. Тодд серьёзно задумался о том, чтобы скачать её на мобильник и включать в подходящих ситуациях, ведь подходящие ситуации в его жизни теперь случались по пять раз на дню.   
  
Вот сегодня, например, их затянуло в оживший компьютер, хозяйка которого рассыпалась кучей песка и таким образом сняла с себя всякую ответственность.  
  
— Рядом! — азартно подтвердил Дирк, роясь в груде картонных папок, сваленных на белом полу. Разумеется, отсылку он не узнал. Ну, Тодд и не рассчитывал.  
  
— Не то, — бормотал детектив, отбрасывая папки в стороны. — Не то… Нет…  
  
Тодд поднял одну, упавшую прямо к его ногам. На обложке было написано «Новая папка (10)».  
  
— Ага! — Дирк торжествующе потряс добычей. — Нашел!  
  
Тодд пригляделся. На обложке этой папки значилось «Человек в фиолетовом костюме панды-пирата».  
  
— Так, погоди-ка, — нахмурился он.  
  
— Да!  
  
— Это же?...  
  
— Да, да!  
  
— Тот чувак, что таскал нам шоколадки, а потом взорвал шоколадную фабрику? Как там его звали, Чарли?  
  
— Да! Да! Да! Мне нравится кричать «Да», — добавил Дирк, на случай если Тодд не заметил. — Но где же остальные? Они должны быть где-то здесь. Тодд, ну что ты стоишь, помогай!  
  
Лишь смутно догадываясь, что, собственно, происходит, Тодд поворошил груду ногой. Его взгляд зацепился за слово «гоблин», он наклонился и достал папку. «Гоблин-бейсболист». Ну конечно.  
  
Им понадобилось время, но в конце концов они добыли их все: банду поваров, чирлидершу с мхом, фокусника и даже Геракла. Последняя папка, «Элмер Фадд», была вложена в другую — с надписью «Список Лэндиса».  
  
— Ну и что? — поинтересовался Тодд. — Есть идеи, что всё это означает? И кто такой, нахрен, этот Лэндис?  
  
Дирк открыл рот, но ответить не успел: что-то привлекло его внимание и, тут же забыв о папках, он уставился куда-то вдаль, открыв рот.  
  
— Что? — Тодд проследил за его взглядом и открыл рот сам.  
  
Из бесконечного слепяще белого-пространства к ним приближался человек. Едущий верхом на льве. Было видно, что он говорит что-то, но пока до них не доносилось ни звука.  
  
Спустя несколько невыносимо длинных минут всадник наконец подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы Тодд смог рассллышать:  
  
— С головы до пят я в бороде, не ношу одежду я нигде. В бороде я прячу тело и хожу-гуляю смело. В бороде уютно мне везде…  
  
— Что он такое говорит? — удивился Дирк. — Нет у него никакой бороды.  
  
— А нам не стоит, ну не знаю, бежать? — рассудительно заметил Тодд. — Он явно псих. Да ещё и со львом.  
  
— А куда бежать-то? — не менее рассудительно отозвался Дирк.  
  
Тодд представил, как они бесконечно улепетывают по бескрайнему пустому белому пространству от чувака на льве, и согласился, что уж лучше пускай их сразу сожрут. Всяко меньше мучиться.  
  
Псих поравнялся с ними и остановился. Лев вроде не спешил никого жрать и вообще производил впечатление крайне меланхоличного существа.  
  
— Доброго… Времени суток, — вежливо поздоровался Дирк. — Меня зовут Дирк Джентли, а это Тодд Броцман, мы детективы, расследующие дело ожившего компьютера. А вы?  
  
— Я — Автор, — гордо ответил псих. Лев хлестнул себя хвостом по боку — не грозно, скорее словно корова, сгоняющая слепня.  
  
— Автор чего? — не понял Тодд.  
  
Автор обвел руками папочный бардак.  
  
— Этого.  
  
— Ооо! — сообразил Дирк. — Это ваши черновики? Вот почему они все были такие… Недоделанные.  
  
— Не все из них мои, — возразил Автор. — Но боюсь, сейчас я уже не смогу отличить, какие именно.  
  
Для психа он казался вполне вменяемым, так что Тодд рискнул спросить:  
  
— А как вы тут оказались? Это ведь компьютер мисс Мур…  
  
— Тодд, не говори ерунды, — нетерпеливо перебил его Дирк. — Во-первых, мисс Мур купила компьютер в комиссионке, и его прежним хозяином мог оказаться кто угодно, так что нам еще повезло — представь себе, если бы на нем хранилась коллекция порно!  
  
Тодд представил.  
  
Тодд проклял свое воображение.  
  
— А во-вторых, все компьютеры взаимосвязаны. Всё взаимосвязано!  
  
— По-моему, это называется интернет.  
  
— Это сделал он, — вмешался Автор.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Я.  
  
Увидев выражения их лиц, Автор добавил:  
  
— Другой я. Знакомо ли вам это чувство, когда вы берете себе новое имя и через какое-то время как будто становитесь другим человеком?  
  
— Нет, — сказал Тодд.  
  
— Да, — сказал Дирк.  
  
— Вот он и стал, — вздохнул Автор. — А от меня избавился.  
  
Дирк похлопал его по плечу. Лев лениво зарычал. Дирк похлопал и его тоже. Лев умолк, и теперь смотрел на Дирка весьма задумчиво; Тодд на всякий случай нашарил в кармане кастет.  
  
— У меня для вас отличные новости! — сообщил Дирк. — Мы беремся!  
  
— Беретесь за что? — не понял Автор.  
  
— За ваше дело, конечно!

 

* * *

   
1000100 1100101 1100101 1110000 100000 1010100 1101000 1101111 1110101 1100111 1101000 1110100 100000 1100001 1110111 1100001 1101011 1100101  
  
1010100 1101000 1100101 100000 1010101 1101100 1110100 1101001 1101101 1100001 1110100 1100101 100000 1010001 1110101 1100101 1110011 1110100 1101001 1101111 1101110 100000 1101111 1100110 100000 1001100 1101001 1100110 1100101 101100 100000 1110100 1101000 1100101 100000 1010101 1101110 1101001 1110110 1100101 1110010 1110011 1100101 101100 100000 1100001 1101110 1100100 100000 1000101 1110110 1100101 1110010 1111001 1110100 1101000 1101001 1101110 1100111 100000 1110000 1110010 1101111 1100011 1100101 1100101 1100100 1101001 1101110 1100111


End file.
